Cryomancers Stay Together
by Lady-CryoMancer
Summary: Frost is once again after the Dragon Medallion. Will she succeed in her mission. Will Sub-Zero forgive her treachery and give her shelter? Or will other unexpected emotions rise between the two? First fanfic sorry about the horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry if the summary was bad but this is my first story. I uploaded just enough to let you guys decide if I should continue my story. Please send reviews my way! :)**

**OH BY THE I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NOR MORTAL KOMBAT. MY STORY IS IT'S OWN LOL. THANKS GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY!**

*****Frost*****

Frost had waited so long in the Lin Kuei palace for her former Grandmaster to return. She had spent what seemed like an eternity sneaking around, careful not to be seen by any of her old clan members. When she had done so many things to disgrace her reputation as a one of the Lin Kuei assassins, the clan marked her as a traitor. When Frost had attempted to steal the Dragon Medallion from her Grandmaster, he had merely fended her off without even using his powers. Sub-Zero only gave her word of advice to become stronger if she wished to kill him and take his clan.

Sub-Zero had let her go without punishment; Frost had never understood why her old master had always been so lenient with her. It always caused him trouble when he did not publicly punish her when it was needed. Other Lin Kuei warriors would become suspicious of Sub-Zero and said he was not worthy of the title Grandmaster. Though when called to do a mission for the Grandmaster, they would gladly lick his snow covered boot. Frost thought it was hilarious how the warriors in her clan could be so… two faced. She was the only female warrior and she had more dignity than most of the males.

"FROST SHE'S HERE!" exclaimed a mask warrior turning the corner. Frost had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice the approaching footsteps. In a quick motion she pulled out her dagger and overtook the man. Feeling him panic for a brief second, she thrust her dagger in the back of his head; severing his brain stem. Frost dropped the now limp carcass and observed him.

"You were too weak anyways. A real Lin Kuei warrior would show fear to NO ONE!" Frost stated as she looked at his dead frightened face. As she was going to dispose of the body she heard more hurried footsteps. Forgetting of her current operation she left the body and ran. She did not want to get caught by the warriors it would only slow her progress on getting the Dragon Medallion once and for all. The new enhanced power Shao Kahn had given her would surely kill Sub-Zero. She would keep her end of the deal when s_he_ became Grandmaster. Frost would use the Lin Kuei to her advantage and help Shao Kahn. After all he had done nothing but make her stronger. Isn't that what Sub-Zero wanted? To be challenged during the battle for the leadership of the clan?

Frost kept ahead of old clan members for some time but grew weary. Three days without sleep or food was exhausting and she just couldn't take it any longer. She had become delusional and her judgment became passive. She knew she had to find the exit and soon. She could no longer participate in the folly. She needed a new strategy before she tried this again. Barging in the palace was not a good plan. Besides that, Sub-Zero was off with Smoke and Raiden, probably trying to fault Shao Kahn's plans. Finally reaching a way out of the temple, Frost took one last glance behind her to check if she would have time to make her escape. Not stopping her sprint she began to turn her head when she smacked into a hard surface. The impact had knocked her off her feet. She landed with a hard thud on the wooden floor. Looking up to see what she had hit, her eyes met with the all too familiar icy blue ones she had seen many times before in her training. Glaring down back at her was no one other than Sub-Zero. Smoke at his right and another Lin Kuei warrior to his left. Smoke rushed to Frost and kept her from running off. The warrior began to explain the situation to his master.

"What is the meaning of this.." questioned Sub-Zero.

"Well.. um.. Grandmaster you see. Frost apparently gained entry to the fortress without our knowledge while you were absent. We failed to notice her until one of our own shouted that he had spotted her. When some others reached the warrior that had shouted…. he was.. dead.. MURDERED BY HER!" shouted the young masked figure. "I was ordered to come and seal the entrance to keep her from escaping, and that is when I saw you enter the doors; and Frost hit you." the man finished looking to his feet.

"Where is Hydro?"

"Um.. Hydro? I have not seen him Grandmaster.. I do not know where he has gone to."

Glancing at the warrior Sub-Zero raised his tone to show that he was not amused, "Do not lie to me.. or there will be punishment for your deceit assassin."

"Forgive me Grandmaster, let me assume my rightful place.. Hydro was at the training area working with the new recruits. That is the last I had saw of him before all of this 'excitement'."

"Why did Hydro fail to tend to this matter himself? Instead, he felt he should let the lower ranking men do his work for him, they could have been slaughtered by Frost. She is not to be taken lightly she is vengeance hungry and it makes her crazy!" Sub-Zero boomed at the warrior.

"Hey, I'm still here ya know? I can hear you!" Frost said to loud so she could be known.

"I am aware, be silent.. you have done enough Pàntú.."

Frost was astonished that Sub-Zero had been so blunt and somewhat rude to her. He had never been one to speak his thoughts. He would only use his expressions to tell someone when he had heard enough of them. Yet they always failed to see his shift in moods and caused them to be punished. Frost laughed as she thought of the ignorance in her clan. She only came to the temple and trained for almost two years. Yet she could almost read Sub-Zero's expressions like a book. She knew just how to get underneath that cold skin of his, and it amused her oh so much. Absent minded she let out a small chuckle, then realized and quieted herself. At first she thought no one had noticed, but she was wrong.

"I would think someone in your situation would not be so cheerful." Smoke exclaimed as he turned his glance to the woman.

"Leave her be. She can laugh if she wills, but this indeed will not be an amusing situation for her." Sub-Zero said as he began to walk off.

Smoke picked up Frost and began to follow his Grandmaster down the halls of the palace. Frost tried to struggle against Smokes grip but she failed. She was too weak. The way Smoke carried her ached her stomach. He had her thrown across his left shoulder.

"My dear Smoke, if you are going to be so generous as to carry me. The least you could do is make it somewhat comfortable as well."

"My apologies your highness. I was not aware that your comfort was of my concern.." Smoke said as pulled Frost and carried her in his arms.

"Thank you, now I can breathe easier." Frost said as she realized how tired she really was. She knew this battle was at its end. She could not fight it any longer. Frost rested her head on Smoke's shoulder and found sleep.

Sub-Zero and Smoke reached a departure in the hall they were walking. Sub-Zero turned to the right, and Smoke went to follow but was stopped.

"Smoke, take Frost to her old living quarters, keep an eye on her and do not leave her alone."

"As you wish Grandmaster, but if I may ask, where are you going? I would like to know where to find you 'if' something were to happen."

"I will be at the training area. If you send for me and I am not there I will be in the throne room."

"Yes Grandmaster." Smoke turned away and headed to down the left hallway.

*****Sub-Zero*****

Sub-Zero wandered down the halls of the palace lost in his thoughts. He was taken by surprise when Frost had abruptly smacked into him upon his return. When he entered the training area in search of Hydro, he saw the assassin training with one of the higher ranked Lin Kuei warriors. Sub-Zero made his way over to the both of them. When they realized he had approached them, they immediately halted their sparring and bowed. Sub-Zero acknowledged their saluted and returned it.

"Leave us, I need to speak to Hydro personally." Sub-Zero said as he shot a glance at Hydro.

The warrior dismissed himself by placing his right hand over his heart, and then bowed at his master. When Sub-Zero made it aware the warrior's gesture had been seen, the blue dressed assassin silently left to train with someone else.

"Hydro, why were you not the one to take care of Frost personally? You could have cost many men their lives! I did not put you in charge momentarily just for you to slack off!"

Hearing their Grandmaster's voice boom across the area warned all others to leave the perimeter immediately. Everyone scurried to avoid displeasing him any further.

"Grandmaster I am sorry I failed you.. I only did what I thought was right. If I had gotten slain by Frost, who was going to lead the clad while you were gone? Or… maybe if you were actually willing to kill that dreadful woman this would not have happened!"

"You would be wise to watch your tone with me Hydro, I am in NO mood for your disrespect. You are lucky that we are alone, you will go unpunished this time. Do it again and I will not be so forgiving." Sub-Zero glared at Hydro.

Hydro, feeling an excruciating amount of discomfort from his master, said not another word for fear of pushing Sub-Zero to his limits. He knew he had already pushed his Grandmaster to the point where his blood was boiling. This was a hard feat considering Sub-Zero was naturally a walking freezer. Hydro, without a word walked away from his master. Stopping just before the entry to the living quarters, he turned.

"Please Grandmaster, forgive me for my rudeness. I was not intending to anger you. I was merely speaking my mind, as one of your closest friends. I understand I ventured into a territory that I should not have, and I am truly sorry."

"You know friendship is not in our creed. Now go.. our confrontation is done. I will summon you when you are needed."

"Yes Grandmaster." Hydro continued inside the building.

Sub-Zero looked out onto the snow covered horizon. He needed time to think. His head was throbbing from the current pressure of all that had happen in the mere hour he had returned home. When he had defeated Sektor and took reign over the Lin Kuei, he had no idea what he was in for. All that was running through his mind at the time was that Sektor was in no position to rule the clan. Sektor's father had caused Bi-Han's death, if it wasn't for the old Grandmaster's desire for wealth over the clan's well being, his brother would still be alive. Sub-Zero had not noticed that he had maneuvered himself in a meditation state. Sitting on his pedestal with his legs crossed. It felt nice to take a break from all the chaos, it was peaceful without all the noise of training assassins. Sub-Zero meditated, for how long he did not know. The only sight that filled his mind; was when he entered those wooden doors of the palace and Frost bumped into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I got bored and decided to write another chapter. Hope you like this chapter. ^_^ ****By the way, I decided to put Hydro as one of the main character as well. When I started this I just read up on some of the Lin Kuei warriors, and found out he was a less known Lin Kuei assassin, because he was swallowed by Sub-Zero's shadow lol. Sounded cool so i put him in the story, to get him better known. I did not know his characteristics so I sorta winged it.. lol if I'm wrong please let me know and correct me.**

**R&R Please!**

**Oh, I do not own Mortal Kombat or the characters of the game. Wish.. I did though. All of that credit goes to the creators! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

*****Sub-Zero*****

Sub-Zero finally persuaded himself to get up. He had grown uncomfortable during his trance like state. As he continued to think of Frost, his mind drifted to just how innocent she had looked. The sight of her sitting on the floor looking up at him had the warrior realize he truly did miss her company. After all Frost was the only other Cryomancer left. He could not just end her life. Not if she was the only one left besides him. Frost could also become a great threat to his clan. It was times like these where Sub-Zero missed Bi-Han. When his brother was still alive, every now and then they would generally have a sibling conversation. These conversations rarely happened, but when they did, Sub-Zero would always feel better. Bi-Han always had good advice for Kuai Liang and almost always it worked. _'You still have things that need your attention, stop thinking of lost times and take care of them.'_ Sub-Zero ordered himself.

Sub-Zero took in a long, deep, cold breath, and slowly let it escape past his lips. He dreaded what was to come once he entered the throne room. He was expected to punish Frost once again. The whole clan wanted it and it was not wise for him to dishonor the Lin Kuei code. Frost had murdered one of his own, and he would be lying if he said it did not highly piss him off. Sub-Zero would not let her go unpunished this time. She deserved what she got. He would not allow himself to be seen as a bad leader. He had worked too hard to achieve what he now had. As much as he did not want to.. Frost had to be dealt with. His title depended on it.

He slowly opened the wooden doors that lead to his throne room. Walking down the hallway he heard a very loud commotion coming from behind the thick doors that were closed. He became very displeased; the throne room was not supposed to be enclosed unless he was the one to shut the doors himself. Passing a few other hallways and doors, Sub-Zero reached his destination. When he opened the doors he was completely speechless, but nonetheless he was shocked. All of the assassin's were cheering as Hydro redundantly hit Frost in front of them. Sub-Zero could not believe his eyes, he knew Hydro was better than this. Every bit of punishment he sought to give Frost, vanished when he took in her state. She was cradling herself at Hydro's feet, unmoving. Fear struck Sub-Zero as he though she may have been dead.

"He caught me from behind, hit me in the head." Smoke grunted getting up from the floor, over to Sub-Zero's right. "I was going to beat that bastard senseless until he ordered some of his friends to hit me when I was delusional. Then, he grabbed Frost.. and said he would end her right then and there if I tried anything. Grandmaster, I knew you would not wish her dead so I halted. I am sorry.. if I would have known this would befall her I would have attempted to help her.." Smoke continued in perplexing short breaths. He was injured badly, to the point where a simply task as breathing became difficult.

"Sit Smoke, try not to move. You did well old friend. You need not worry about this situation. I will handle it and Hydro. He has done enough 'favors' for me today." Sub-Zero said in a comforting tone as he started his way through the noisy crowd.

*****Frost*****

It felt as if she had been broken all over. She had never felt so vulnerable in her whole life. As she was greeted by another blow to her cheek, she felt another surge of pain to her head. She had never realized how strong Hydro really was. He had trained with Sub-Zero and Tundra she remember her old master telling her that. She was once very interested in Hydro when she first came to the palace. Now she could clearly see he had issues. She would always wonder why Sub-Zero had told her to stay clear of Hydro. He always said Hydro had an anger issue, which caused him to be punished more than praised during their time training as young warriors. WHAM! Another hit to her ribs, she was starting to realize herself fading in unconsciousness. '_NO! She would not succumb to Hydro's desires. That would only satisfy the unmoral low life of the so called assassin he was.'_

"Do you like the way that feels you murdering bitch!" Hydro proclaimed as he forcefully kicked her left leg.

Closing her eyes to keep from being defeated by the pain, Frost though of an idea and smiled. Hydro was even more hot headed than Sub-Zero. She wondered if she could get under his skin just as well…

"I want you to scream for me, alright my dear sweet Frost?" Hydro seductively whispered in her ear. "Give me that, and I'll make the pain go away for good."

"The only thing I would ever give to you is death. You are not worthy of being part of the Lin Kuei. The Grandmaster will be quite pissed to see a low standard bastard as you trying to be like him. Honestly, you could never be like him. He has morals which you obviously did not learn in training. Maybe you should go back and relearn. Your punches are a bit weak. I could hit harder than you!" Frost exclaimed as she winced at the new formed pain in her abdomen.

Hydro had never been one to let a mere woman speak to him in such a disrespectful way. He could not stand it. He had also noticed that his crowd of followers had grown silent. Only his band of friends still cheered him on. Wanting to cheer up the assassin's once more he pulled back his fist.

"My hits are weak, huh? I'll show you, who the rightful leader of the Lin Kuei is. It sure as hell isn't your lover, we all know you two have something going on. Why else would the bastard not have the balls to kill you?" Hydro readied his fist and slung it forward, only to be stopped.

"STOP this foolishness at once Hydro. You have clearly done enough damage. IF you have a problem with my way of leading this clan, take it up with me, not Frost!" Sub-Zero stepped from his place in the crowd.

"Alright then, as you wish, _Grandmaster_." Hydro roughly dropped Frost on the wooden floor. He took his stance in front of Sub-Zero.

"Finally, you show up… Where the hell were you, old man.." Frost whimpered at Sub-Zero. Truthfully she was grateful he had come to her rescue. She could not have held up much longer. All she wanted was to see Hydro pay. Hopefully with his life, but she knew Hydro would not die today. After all, she had killed a Lin Kuei member and she was still breathing. Sub-Zero hadn't even tried to punish her yet. He allowed her to rest after running from her crimes! If it wasn't for that idiot Hydro, she'd still be sleeping.

"Be quiet… Sareena!" Sub-Zero called.

"Yes, Sub-Zero?" Sareena stepped into his view.

"Help Frost get back to her chambers, and tend to her wounds. Stay with her, I will be there shortly." The blue clothed man stated, as he shifted his gaze to Hydro.

"As you wish." Sareena walked up to Frost and helped her stand.

"Sareena, th-thank you." Was all the gratitude Frost could manage to bring to her lips.

"Not a problem, now let's get you fixed up shall we?" Sareena said as she smiled at Frost.

*****Sub-Zero*****

Sub-Zero knew this was a lost battle as soon as Hydro accepted his challenge. Hydro merely had the power to manipulate water. The water was so cold it would freeze anyone on contact. Sub-Zero however was a true Cryomancer descendant. He would not be beaten by a mere water controlling human. The crowd, who now saw the damage done to Frost, was satisfied. They only wanted her to pay for her crimes, in Sub-Zero's mind, she had paid enough. Hopefully that was enough for his clan. For Hydro, it was not.

Hydro charged as soon as Sub-Zero had gotten ready. Aiming a hit to his Grandmaster's face, he missed. Sub-Zero ducked sweeping his right leg underneath Hydro's own feet. Hydro tripped but got up immediately. Once again, he tried for a punch, this time to Sub-Zero's ribs. Sub-Zero dodged the first but was caught off guard with the second blow. It hit him in his lower side. It did not fault his movement for his retaliation consisted of an uppercut to Hydro's face, followed by a left hook to his jaw. Hydro grunted as he stumbled across their battle arena. All of the other clan members watched in awe. Sub-Zero quickly grew tired of this pointless fight. He knew he was more powerful than Hydro and a better leader. Sub-Zero shifted his body into high gear, he would win this fight quickly and put Hydro in his place. Humiliation was the best punishment in Sub-Zero's opinion, especially for someone such as Hydro. Sub-Zero countered a high kick from Hydro and aimed for his groin, being a man himself he knew it was a low blow in battle, but he did not care it would keep Hydro down for some time. Sub-Zero, hitting his aimed spot with a forceful, forward, and outstretched kick, brought Hydro to the floor. Hydro wailed in pain as he clutched his most sensitive member.

"Damn you, bastard. Can't win fairly, can you?" Hydro muttered.

"In this matter, it is not about winning, it is about you knowing your place! I am punishing you by sending you back into recruit training. Hopefully you will learn the skills you currently lack." Sub-Zero stormed off leaving Hydro to wallow in his own humiliation.

"Ha! I suppose you are the one who does not have enough balls now, Hydro." Smoke exclaimed from across the room. Smoke exited the room, off to get his own injuries seen to.

"Fuck you!" Hydro shouted back as one of his friends helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry about that fool. You'll get your chance master Hydro. I will help you as best as I am able. You will be Grandmaster soon enough. Sub-Zero will be in the past, forgotten. His time has come and passed. It is your time now." An assassin's cold voice whispered as he helped his master.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, so this chapter isn't going to be very long but I will try and update soon! Thanks. :)**

**Oh, I own nothing except the story. Ownership of the characters and Mortal Kombat go to the amazing creators! **

**Hope you all enjoy, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

*****Frost*****

Frost woke to silence. From her past time in the Lin Kuei palace, she knew it was never so peaceful. Normally there were maidens hurrying to tend to the assassins or conversations being quietly spoken among the men. Never was it completely silent. Frost did hear breaths being taken in slowly and with the exhale being the same. With her being unfocused from just awakening and her sore body she assumed it was herself. Looking around she realize she was incorrect. Over to her right she saw a figure hunched over in a chair by her bed. Rubbing her eyes so that they would focus, she was taken surprised by what she saw. Sub-Zero was sleeping. He was sleeping so peacefully, that Frost did not want to wake him. Sub-Zero surely had a rough time while traveling with Smoke and Raiden, only for him to come home, and have Frost smack into him. She looked at him with guilty eyes. She had only been back a day and had cause Sub-Zero so much trouble. She had taken a clan member's life, been severely beaten by that asshole Hydro, and had to have her injuries taken care of. All of these things, Sub-Zero had handled. She had been a burden to him.. a big one at that.

She had told herself she was coming back to the temple for her own selfish needs. She was going to kill Sub-Zero and take the clan for herself. When she was now taking in this sight of her former master, she was uncertain if her selfish goals were the same. He looked so calm when he slept, which was a sight no one ever saw of him. Usually, Sub-Zero was angry, annoyed, or troubled by something or someone. This always enforced his expressions, as many emotions he showed to people, Sub-Zero would never show them happiness or a sense he was calm. Frost wanted to get out of the palace as soon as she could, she felt so guilty for her actions. She did not want to confront Sub-Zero when he did wake.

Attempting to see if she could manage to move, Frost raised herself up. Her body was still sore but it was nothing she could not handle. Frost pulled the blankets covering her off. Instantly turning bright red she realized she was in nothing but her underwear. Looking over to see if Sub-Zero had stirred, she saw he had shifted but not woken up. Frost quickly and quietly went to search her old chest of drawers. Hopefully some of her old clothes were inside. She found what looked almost like a brand new set of blue and black battle wear. It resembled her old outfit with some changes. It was more, lady like. The top was blue but had a low cut neck and the cloth ended just below the breast. The pants were black with a blue sash type of belt. The boots and fingerless gloves were the same. She also saw a mask on top of the chest of drawers. It also was the same but had the Lin Kuei crest on each of its side.

"Your awake, Frost.." Sub-Zero mumbled as he had yet to fully gain his wits.

Panic struck her as she heard him speak. She was standing like an idiot in nothing but her undergarments. Instead of putting on these clothes she sat there gawking at them and had no time to escape. Looking over to see Sub-Zero staring at her state of form, she once again turned red with embarrassment.

"Could you turn your eyes elsewhere? Geez… pervert." Frost shouted at him.

"I could, but I'd much rather turn them your way." Sub-Zero was now wide awake as his eyes had fallen onto Frost's nearly naked body.

Taken surprised by his remark she turned to glare at him, only to see him looking in the opposite direction. Calming down she began to dress herself. While dressing she attempted to strike up a conversation to hide her embarrassment.

"Why did you help me?" Frost asked.

"With Hydro? You needed my help. I was not going to let him just sit there and beat you."

"You still going to punish me?" Frost sincerely hoped if he did he would go easy on her. She was already humiliated because of being beaten by Hydro.

"I was going to.. then all that with Hydro happened and I decided that had been your punishment. You went through enough punishment having to be beaten. I will not punish you."

Frost snickered still halfway dressed, and then looked at Sub-Zero.

"Do you find that amusing?" Sub-Zero questioned, looking back at Frost, obviously not caring about her lack of modesty.

"It's just that you have never punished me. It always gets you in trouble. Yet you seem not to care. Why is that?"

"I don't know…" Sub-Zero stood to leave.

Frost walked over to him, determined to get an answer. She had always been curious to why he wouldn't punish her. In the back of her mind she thought of a image of him punishing her. She shifted her thoughts; her version of his punishment was probably quite different in her mind than in his.

"Oh I think you do.." Frost looked at him seductively while placing a hand on his lower stomach.

Sub-Zero grasped her hand and put pressure on it. To the point of where it was causing her pain. Secretly what he did not know was that Frost enjoyed certain types of pain. This contact from her former Grandmaster was a bit arousing.

"Please tell me why? I've been dying to know ever sense I first came here."

Sighing he looked at her.

"Because we are the only Cryomancers that exist now. I cannot make an enemy out of you. So I will not punish you, nor kill you. We must stick together, our species exist through us Frost."

"Now was that so hard?" Frost smiled at the man looking down at her. She was glad he had told her. Now she knew the truth. She was right. Sub-Zero had changed since her former time here. Frost liked this new change, a lot.

Sub-Zero released his grip on her hand and headed toward the door. Taking hold of the handle, he stopped.

"Meet me in the throne room when you are dressed. The others are waiting for us." Was all Sub-Zero said as he continued to make his exit.

"Thank you, for everything." Frost said as he nodded in acceptance.

Frost finished getting ready and headed out of her room. She was curious as to who was waiting for Sub-Zero and herself. Making her way to the throne room she noticed Hydro and his gang of friends. She brushed them off as they were too entranced in their own discussion to notice her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she opened the doors.

**So I know I didn't put any of Subz point of view in here this chapter but I wanted to get my point across with Frost, I like her better when she is nice lol. I'll have more Sub-Zero next chapter. Maybe even a little Hydro too. haah I'll update soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

******Okay so I am really sorry I haven't updated this in quite some time. I have had a hard time getting ideas haha, but now I am all good. :) I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Please review!  
**

**I do not own any Mortal Kombat characters. Just this story.  
**

**Thanks!  
**

**Chapter 4:**

*********Sub-Zero*********

"Is she coming Sub-Zero?" Raiden asked. Crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes, she should be here soo-" Sub-Zero was cut off by the creaking of wooden doors opening. Looking up toward the direction of the entrance, he made his way over to greet Frost.

"Frost," Sub-Zero stated. He was getting ready to say more, when he was cut off by another voice.

"Hi, Johnny Cage! Maybe you've heard of me? Anyways, it's always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman." The dark haired man said, extending his hand toward Frost.

Sub-Zero cleared his throat, making Cage take notice of his rude interruption.

"Uh, sorry ice-man, just got excited to meet our new Earthrelm warrior!" Cage said as he backed away from Sub-Zero's cold and menacing gaze.

"Do NOT call me that! You will not disrupt my conversation and disrespect me in my own palace. I find it highly, irritating…" Sub-Zero said stepping closer to the man in the suit.

"It's okay Johnny," Frost said as she moved herself in between the two men," It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Frost." She imitated the same gesture as he had earlier. Johnny shook her hand and showcased his victory smile to Sub-Zero.

The assassin huffed a breath in annoyance. Turning his gaze to Frost. She did not actually like this womanizing prick… did she?

"Excuse me Johnny, but what did you mean by 'Earthrelm warrior'?" Frost questioned looking to him then to Sub-Zero.

"Well you see beautif-"

"That is why I asked you to meet us here Frost." Sub-Zero cut in. Motioning her to come meet the others.

"You already know of Raiden and Liu Kang." They both bowed as Frost approached.

"The other two are Jax and Sonya."

"Hi everyone." Frost said as she smiled.

"Raiden will explain everything to you Frost." Sub-Zero said. He then shifted his weight and looked to the thunder god dressed in white.

Frost and everyone mocked the Cryomancer's movements.

"As you know Frost, Sub-Zero helps me to defend Earthrelm against Shao Kahn, as well as Smoke. Everyone in this room all share their determination to protect this relm. We were hoping that you would be interested in joining us. We could use more numbers, and from what Sub-Zero has told me, you are very strong. This relm is your home too Frost. You should be defending it, not helping Kahn destroy it." Raiden took in a breath as he finished his explanation.

"Plus we could use another freeze machine in our group." Johnny exclaimed laughing.

"We are Cryomancers, not some of your pathetic home appliances!" Sub-Zero blurted. He really hated that self conceded bastard. Maybe he could kill Cage if Frost joined the group of warriors… oh how he would love to. It sure would not hurt the band of warriors. Cage was to in love with himself to take any fight serious. Of course Raiden saw some "talent" in Cage, so killing the mortal would be out of the question… Fuck..

"We will give you time to think ypon this Frost. Although, I wish that you be as quick as you can. I fear Shao Kahn is planning to make his move very soon," Raiden said, walking over to Johnny and placing a hand on the man's shoulder,"You should really watch your comments, Cryomancers are a very powerful species, who tend to be angered by insults. Especially ones made by humans."

"Frost doesn't seem offended by my jokes." Johnny said winking at the smiling woman.

"That is because I really do not bother with the Cryomancer ways." Frost laughed sheepishly.

Sub-Zero took his gaze from Cage and glared at Frost. She would learn their ways, whether she liked it or not. She was the only person who could help bring back the Cryomancer race. Yes she would indeed learn.

"Raiden, I would like to think about this. I will try not to ponder on this too long."

"Then we will leave you to it. We must go, but tell Sub-Zero of your final decision. He will then proceed to notify me."

"Okay." Frost said. Looking up at a sudden movement to her right.

Smoke emerge out of the shadows. Sub-Zero chuckled when Johnny jumped when noticing Smoke behind him.

"Shit! Geez, do you have to do that?" Johnny scolded at a laughing Smoke.

"I do." Smoke replied through short intakes of air.

"What the hell do you find funny?" Johnny shouted at Sub-Zero.

"Your cowardly actions and ignorance."

Oh the satisfaction of knowing how much he pissed off Cage. It was the only way Sub-Zero managed to keep himself from strangling the idiot. Sub-Zero would have to thank Smoke for this amusement later.

"Fuck both of you." Johnny said as he followed the other warriors through the transport portal.

"I do hope you will join us Frost. We are in desperate need of another powerful Cryomancer," said Raiden as he bowed to Sub-Zero and Smoke. They both returned the gester.

Raiden made his way over to the portal he had created for the warriors. As soon as walked through the swirling abyss, the portal close behind him. After Raiden had left, Sub-Zero turned his attention to Smoke.

"Leave us."

"Yes, Grandmaster." Smoke said as he saluted his leader and left the throne room, shutting the wooden doors behind him.

"You really should consider being kind to Johnny." Frost said as she grinned at Sub-Zero.

"Do not tell me you like that guy?"

"Yes, I find him to be rather amusing. He does not look all that bad either.."

Rolling his eyes, Sub-Zero walked over to take a seat on his throne.

"Do not tell me that the cold-hearted Sub-Zero is jealous of the handsome Johnny Cage?" Frost exclaimed as she swayed her hips with each step she took closer to him.

"I have no reason to envy that modesty lacking dog." Sub-Zero retorted. Rubbing his eyes in the process. Clearly showing his annoyance.

"I think you are," the woman stated as she saw his state of momentary blindness as a chance to straddle his lap. "I think you hate how he tries to flatter me with that smile of his." She said as she became aware of the man underneath her barely breathing.

Having Frost unexpectedly place herself on his lap made his breath hitch in his throat. She was saying something to him, but he only heard pieces of her statements. He was trying to control himself and his thoughts. How long had it been since he had slept with a woman? Hell he could not even remember… Sub-Zero had hoped she would get off of him when she had finished with her words, no luck. Frost was obviously waiting on him to reply. He was at a loss of words, he could think of absolutely nothing to say. How was he suppose to reply? He did not even know what she had said. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Get off of me." He said, glaring up into her icy blue eyes.

Laughing she looked at him. Then she looked down, and proceeded to roll her hips as she pressed herself against his now growing erection.

Shit.. Way to control yourself, Sub-Zero thought to himself. Frost grinding on him was definitely not helping the situation. Closing his eyes to the pleasure he was receiving, he heard a faint moan escape from Frost. Hoping he could hear another fleeing sound pass her lips, he focused his ears. Then, he suddenly felt her weight gone. Opening his eyes, he saw Frost making her way in between his legs, positioning herself so that she was on her legs. She then rested her hand on the bulge in his pants. Frost began rubbing and groping the same area. Oh how it felt good, but in the back of his mind, he did not want to fall into one of her traps. After all she had only been back for two days. Sub-Zero felt air as Frost proceeded to free his member from the constriction of his pants. Another surge of pleasure as Frost's bare hand made contact with his cock. He fought with his mind, and intense battle raging inside of his mind. No, he must not trust her just yet, she had to regain it. He refused to let her gain it by just getting him off. Sub-Zero would have to be willing to trust his clan with her, and Frost was very far from gaining that much trust.

"Stop Frost." He whispered.

Frost continued to stroke him as if he had not even said a single word. Annoyed that she was ignoring him, he grabbed her hand and flung it away from himself. Frost looked up at him with lustful yet angry eyes. She was waiting for his explanation.

"I still do not trust you," Sub-Zero stated as he fixed himself and his pants. He stood and began walking toward the doors, " You did try to kill me once before, or have you forgotten?"

"I remember.." she said looking away from him. Frost was clearly upset that he had decided to ruin their fun.

"Then you understand why I do not trust you. Focus on your matters about joining us. Your choice needs the attention more than I." With that Sub-Zero made his way through the double doors to retire to his own chambers.

*********Frost*********

Frost stormed down the halls of the temple. How could that bastard be so selfish? Did she not make her intentions to please him clear? Sub-Zero had just stood up and left. He acted like their whole encounter had not even happened.

Getting close to her own room she looked up to find Hydro blocking her way to her chambers door.

"Frost." Hydro greeted. From the look of his eyes, Frost assumed he was smiling.

"What do you want Hydro?" Frost asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing really… just to make you an offer."

"Why the hell would I want to accept an offer from you, of all people?" Frost was really getting annoyed with this ass clown.

"… Because we share a common goal my dear." Hydro whispered with a killer's glare.


End file.
